


In Peace, Vigilance

by Fenchurch87



Series: The Way of the Warden [25]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Painful goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87
Summary: Solona Amell and Alistair say goodbye as she leaves to find a cure for the Calling. Originally written in response to a writing prompt on /r/dragonage.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Amell (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: The Way of the Warden [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1081041
Kudos: 4





	In Peace, Vigilance

“Fur-lined cloak. Thick robes for cold weather. Thinner robes in case it’s hot.” Alistair watched in silence as Solona filled her pack and ticked off each item on the list he had helped her make. They’d talked through the list so many times - adding things, then removing them, only to add them again a few minutes later when Solona thought of another potential scenario - that he fancied he could recite it by heart.

_Bread. Cheese. Salted meat. Coin to replenish our stocks. Poultices. Healing potions. Lyrium potions._ Solona turned her attention to the herb pouch hanging at her belt. _Elfroot. Embrium. Deep mushrooms. A pinch of deathroot for emergencies._

“That’s everything.” Solona set the list down on the table and heaved her pack onto her back.

“I suppose there’s no point in trying to change your mind one last time?”

“Alistair…” There was laughter in her voice, but he could hear the slight rebuke underneath the affection.

“I know, I know.” He sighed. “Somebody has to stay behind to continue the investigation into Corypheus and red lyrium, and I’m the only one you can trust with it.” He still didn’t entirely agree with that particular line of reasoning, but he knew better than to argue. Behind her quiet - some would say timid - exterior, Solona hid a backbone of steel and this was one point on which she would not be moved. “Sorry, it’s just-” He sighed again and stared down at his hands. “I’m not ready to say goodbye.”

She crossed the room in two steps and wrapped her arms around his waist. “Neither am I,” she whispered into his chest and then a muffled sob escaped her throat. He let his own arms encircle her narrow shoulders and buried his face in her hair, inhaling the scent of her favourite rose and honey soap and committing it to memory.

They had parted dozens of times over the years, their duties in the Wardens frequently pulling them in opposite directions, but he had never doubted that they would be together again before too long. Not so this time. There was a permanence to this parting that he had never felt before, and he could tell that Solona felt it too.

He had no idea how long they remained there, lost in their embrace and staining each others’ clothes with their tears. But finally Solona stepped away and wiped her eyes. “I have to go.”

He nodded and held open the door for her. She stepped through gracefully despite the weight of her pack, calling to Ivan as she did so. The mabari leapt to his feet immediately and followed them through the corridors of the Keep.

They paused at the gates, where the Wardens Solona had chosen to accompany her waited patiently. Alistair felt fresh tears spring to his eyes and hid them by fussing over Ivan. “You take care of her, boy, you hear me?” The hound barked in affirmation and nuzzled his fingers. “Good. Thank you, Ivan.”

Solona’s hand found his and he squeezed it tightly before turning to face her one last time. She placed a kiss on his lips, a soft, lingering kiss that he would hold forever in his thoughts. “Keep well, my love,” she murmured, and then she was walking away to join her companions, Ivan at her heels.

He remained at the gates until she was nothing more than a speck on the horizon. His steps felt heavy as he made his way inside, as if his whole body were weighed down by his sorrow. _Fool_ , he scolded himself. This wouldn’t do. She wouldn’t want him to wallow in self-pity like this. He would continue the investigation into Corypheus as best he could, and once Solona returned from the West, they would be together again. Forever this time. Buoyed by the thought, he quickened his pace through the corridors. There was a letter from Hawke on his desk, and he shouldn’t keep her waiting any longer.


End file.
